


Human for A Day

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, human for a day, human!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the episode of the same name, just a little fluffy Kara/Alex sisterly bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human for A Day

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic Alex isn't trapped at the DEO. Kara rings her on her way back home hence how she knows about her broken arm. I'm assuming from what was said that she'd go see doctors at the DEO rather than an Earth hospital but sorry if that isn't accurate. Also this is my first fanfiction in a while so hopefully it's up to scratch

Kara sank down into the couch, holding her shoulder with a hiss of pain. James's shirt could only hold it up for a certain amount of time before it inevitably unraveled. The only person she wanted around was Alex. The girl had always known how to take care of her though Kara was slightly embarrassed by the fact she had managed to cause so much damage to herself in merely half a day as a human. Kara didn't even hear the doorbell or the door opening until Alex was already stood there shouting out to her, after all the bell had never needed to be loud with her usual supersonic hearing abilities. She tried to sit up to alert her adoptive sister to where she was but could only let out a grunt of pain, which thankfully Alex heard. 

The woman walked over and gently placed her hands on Kara's shoulders, she had been struggling to sit up. "Hey, it's okay...I'm here" Alex reassured her, a little bit of deja-vu from saying that often over the course of the weekend whilst they were testing Kara down at the DEO "I'm just gonna gently lift your arm okay? I need to see if it's your arm or elbow that's broken"  
Kara took in a sharp breath and couldn't hold in a scream when Alex tapped her elbow, trying to pull her arm away but it only made things worse. The woman moved to stroke her hair and whisper reassurance again, carefully taking her better hand in hers as she knew this helped calm Kara down.

"Look, sis...I need to take you back to the DEO doctors. They'll put this in a proper sling and might even give you something to stop the pain, yeah?" Alex told her, knowing Kara probably wouldn't take it well. It had been bad enough for her sister being trapped with the doctors all weekend when she really disliked it but she knew that the girl needed to get it seen to.

"I just need the pain to stop, Alex..." Kara said quietly, having not been used to pain of any sort this was even worse for her than an average human, and broken bones ranked pretty high in the list of human pain. Without her powers she felt weak and vulnerable. Alex just helped her up, fishing out a coat she redid the makeshift sling and draped the coat over the girls shoulders.

Alex managed to get them back to the DEO fairly quickly, considering all the commotions after the earthquake. She kept an arm around Kara as they headed into the building and down to the medical ward. A nurse greeted them and showed them through, with a little encouragement from her sister they got Kara up onto a table and lying down. The doctors quickly buzzed around her, Alex holding her hand and rubbing her shoulder softly when she flinched.

"Well the good news is, with the fact your body is essentially the same as a humans right now we can give you something to ease the pain" the nurse told Kara, preparing a syringe. The girls eyes widened at the needle, sure she'd had to put up with a few before but she hated it. She tried to get up from the table which lead to a bit of a commotion as the doctors blocked her exit and tried to stop her. Alex waved them off, taking Kara's hand and looking into her eyes for a moment to settle her before asking the doctors if they could have a moment. A couple of them left, with a couple more stood by the door just in case. Alex just focused on her sister, moving them back over to the table she hopped up onto it to sit on the edge and lightly pulled Kara up with her, letting the blonde rest her head on her shoulder. 

"Really Kara, you've fought huge terrifying monsters and super villains and you're scared of a woman with a needle?" Alex questioned her, adding a soft giggle at Kara's facial expression which was one of slight shock and offence  
"Hey! It's sharp and pointy and geez it hurts!" Kara sulked, looking away from Alex she turned back after a moment and settled back onto her shoulder "Just...hold my hand?"

Alex nodded and stood up from the bed, motioning the doctors and nurse back over she held the girls hand as promised. The nurse prepped the syringe and Kara just looked up at the ceiling, feeling the cold touch of the antiseptic wipe before the sharp jab of the needle. She looked up to her sister once the nurse had bandaged it over, another thing she wasn't used to. 

"Hey, you did well" Alex told her sister, smiling softly at her before turning to the nurse when the woman spoke. "You can take her home in a minute, the doctor is just putting her elbow in a sling. I'd suggest staying with her tonight, she'll need to take the light treatment with her and wear that. It should help her regain her powers by morning"

Alex gathered up everything that they'd need, putting the machine and some extra supplies into a backpack as the doctor put Kara's elbow in a sling. She offered a hand to her sister and helped her up, slinging the backpack on her back as they walked out. The two girls headed back to Kara's apartment, with Alex encouraging her to go get a nap whilst she ordered takeout and found something on TV to watch.

The blonde emerged from her room an hour or so later, her hair sticking up messily and yawning. Alex just smiled at her, raising the noddles on the table slightly to show her she laughed as Kara moved swiftly over to get her portion. They sat in a comfortable silence whilst watching something on tv, eventually Kara grew tired and had started to fall asleep. Once Alex noticed she gently tapped her shoulder to wake her up, apologising when the girl flinched.  
"I'm sorry, just if you're gonna sleep you need to be in bed properly so you can wear the light therapy thing" Alex told her, raising her eyebrows at the girl sulking "It'll help you get your powers back okay? Trust me, don't worry" 

Once Kara was ready and in bed, Alex walked over and tucked her in with a blanket. Kara smiled at the small sentiment, sure it felt a little like she was a child but it was comforting. The girl set the machine up, wrapping the strap around her forehead and setting the lamp on so that it was pumping out some steady light to recharge her powers. She sat by the bed a moment, holding her hand again as the girl slowly fell asleep she whispered "Goodnight, supergirl"


End file.
